


A friendly date

by ParrisRatLord173



Series: The future of Gobblepot [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Sleepovers, confused barbara, embarrassed oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrisRatLord173/pseuds/ParrisRatLord173
Summary: Jim and Oswald spend time together at Jim's house for the first time ever, Barbara's there and a bit confused.





	A friendly date

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more about just Os and Barbara but had 0 ideas oops

Jim got home from the party in almost a trance. Despite not being at all inhibited he felt drunk, maybe it was the long night maybe it was the emotion that came with it. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, he hadn’t had a better night in years. He wished he had invited Oswald home with him in a way, they could’ve kept talking and had maybe Oswald could’ve stayed.

Jim was dreaming now, Oswald had a busy job and so did he. One night off during the week wasn’t good to let alone spending the night with someone. That wasn’t even taking into account what Oswald wanted, maybe it was weird to want your friend to stay over. Jim had stayed over at Harvey’s countless times but Oswald and someone like Nygma didn’t seem the type for sleepovers. Oswald might have rejected the idea altogether.

“Dad!” Barbara called from the couch upon seeing her dad enter with a smile on his face. He looked truly happy, a bit strange, Jim normally looked like he was ready to fall face first on his bed from exhaustion and irritation after one of the social events he was forced to go to. Jim perked up and looked at his daughter curled up on the couch watching a movie.

His smile widened, “So you finished all your homework then? It is a school night Barbs.” He teased, Barbara curled further and glared at her father. “Like you’ve finished all your paperwork. I hear you complaining about that to uncle Harvey you know!”

“I’m an adult, far more responsible you’ll find.” He said jokingly, they were both irresponsible with housework at least. Jim didn’t know how long it had been since they’d had a proper clean out of the house without outside interference. Lee once had to come over and force Jim to clean his house with Barb’s help. She was concerned to find an item of food which had expired around five years before.

“So how was the party Dad?”

“Surprisingly amazing, you’ll never guess what happened, I think I even saw your friend there.”

“You saw Dick? I thought he would’ve been hiding away from Mr Wayne and stuff.” Barbara shrugged, “But back to the more important question, how was your date with Penguin.” She grinned, knowing her Dad would call her out for even trying to call it a date. Jim rolled his eyes, “Oh wonderful thanks Barbs, we had a lovely dance together and everything.” He said sarcastically and winked.

“Pft where’d you get dancing from? You can’t dance dad.”

“Oh no I wasn’t lying, we genuinely danced to escape a rude reporter.”

“Wait for what? Also wouldn’t have that the report you know, more nosy?”

Jim shrugged dramatically and sat down next to his daughter who flopped her head down on his shoulder and turned off the TV. “You look like you had a good time, normally you’re complaining for the next few days about it like it was the end of the world.” Jim scoffed, “Excuse you, young lady. Where have you learnt to talk back.”

“I speak nothing but the truth.”

“You may be right but you’ll never get the satisfaction of hearing it from me. Back to the party, apart from the mindless chatter having a friend around was nice for a change, we could judge people together.” Jim smiled, Barbara rolled her eyes, “Aren’t there other people you could’ve gone with for that dad?” 

“Oswald invited me you’re forgetting, I enjoyed the night.”

“It’s Oswald now?”

Jim stiffened a little, he still called Oswald Penguin in front of her. Then he remembered his little bit of news, 

“He’s coming over on the weekend. I invited him, if you don’t want to meet him we can leave the house so you can have your peace and quiet. I’ve told him about you though so you can’t avoid him forever. He’s a part of my life now, just like how Uncle Harvey comes around sometimes.” Jim said Barbara groaned, “I’ll get it over with now. I don’t know him though dad what if we don’t get along? It’d suck.”

“I don’t know, you’re similar in some ways. He could help you with your homework, he’s better at that than me.” 

“I’m not going to ask your friends to help me with homework!” Barbara exclaimed Jim laughed as Barbara gave him a light push in retaliation. “Just a suggestion Barbs. You get a good night sleep, I don’t want to see you dead on your feet at school tomorrow and it’s much too late.” 

Barbara nodded and made a show of yawning dramatically and walking down the hall to her room, Jim shortly joined her and went to bed early for the first time in years. Well early for him.

In her bedroom, Barbara was silently freaking out. Great, another awkward interaction with Penguin. What was her dad thinking? She’d love to give the man the benefit of the doubt, her dad seems happy and her one interaction with him while awkward wasn’t bad. But she knows what he’s done, her dad knows too yet he continues to talk to him.

She shouldn’t be worried about her dad, he can take care of himself of course.

A part of her wanted to know her dad’s new friend better. He sounded mysterious, and the one time they had met he was even more interesting than expected. She also wanted to know why her dad denied having a thing for him. She’d seen her dad in love, she didn’t think this was it. But it was something, she wasn’t blind, hopefully, he wasn’t either.

She decided eventually to let her dad have his weird relationship to the Penguin in peace, she still wanted answers. She was going to talk to the Penguin about it for sure, but she wasn’t going to harass her dad.

The next week went per usual, Barbara spent one of the nights at Lee’s house for whatever reason, Dick visited Friday night, her dad was swamped with work and uncle Harvey spent a while drinking with her dad. 

Saturday was another story, she could tell her dad was nervous about Penguin's impending visit. Was it really the first time they’d seen each other in such a casual setting? They seemed pretty close to her. Or maybe just this house, Penguin isn’t exactly known for his sociability after all.

“Dad, if he’s your friend, he’s not going to judge our house, we don’t need to clean!” Barbara whined when Jim dragged her from her room to help clean the kitchen, yes, she’d admit a part of it was her mess. But she shouldn’t be forced to deal with it without previous notice. Jim made her do the dishes a fair too. Maybe a bit less than him but that was irrelevant. She did her fair share of work and didn’t need to clean up just because he was going to have his friend over.

Friend, weird thinking of a guy as famous for being evil and a criminal and manipulative as being her dad’s, the famous police guy known for not taking any shit, close friend.

Jim, on the other hand, was having a mild panic and was cleaning to deal with it. Not normally how he dealt with it but he thought it was better than pouring himself into his work more. Oswald had seen his shitty apartments before, a surprising amount of times for people who were supposed to be enemies. But Jim had excuses back then, lack of motivation, being single and living alone, being really sad, now he was one and a half of those things. No motivation and single.

“Barbara please just help me out, If I let you go to Dick’s for a sleepover tonight will you help clean the house today? I know you have a half done science project but I’ll let you go anyway if you help.”

Barbara’s eyes lit up and she began helping her father with renewed vigour. Oswald was set to come over at around twelve and it was eleven now. Jim knew how to interact with Oswald, they had been something resembling friends for a long time now, but it was the first time this had happened. It was always at the club, even the deep conversations just took place in Oswald’s office. Not the most personal place. 

The duo spent the better part of the hour cleaning until most of the house was acceptable, Jim took a picture and sent it to Lee informing her they did it without her help. He was rewarded with a ‘thank god finally’ from her, and an ‘I’m proud’ to both of them.

The doorbell rang. Barbara snapped her eyes to Jim and silently made the gesture of ‘can I please go to my room and avoid awkwardness?’ or at least she hoped it was interpreted that way. They were still going to have to have lunch together, she couldn’t avoid him forever.

Jim rolled his eyes and nodded before going to the door, Oswald was dressed down, at least for him. Suit jacket but no tie or vest, a vast improvement for a personal hang out but still formal. All so Oswald. “Hey, Jim.” He grinned, Jim lit up in return and let Oswald in.

“A lot better than the last place I’ve seen you in I must say I’m impressed,” He laughed. Jim scoffed,

“Yeah, I don’t have people to do it for me, Oswald.” 

“You still do a mighty fine job. Also for your information, I did most of my own cleaning.”

“Did, Oswald. Did.”

Oswald and Jim laughed and Jim lead him up to the living room, they started asking general questions, polite conversation, just as most of their times together did.

“Hows the club?”, “How’s work? Not too stressful I hope.”, “Want to get lunch now?”

It was a polite chat, the kind they normally had small talking in the club, while in public. Nothing too personal but still inquiring, it eventually evolved into a debate about a new law about to be passed in Gotham. Surprisingly, they both agreed on their points but had a lot of fun complaining about the other side. Normally the law was when they finally did disagree.

Barbara exited her room as quietly as possible, maybe she could sneak lunch up without her dad noticing. 

“Barbs! Do you want anything to eat?”

Jim called out to his daughter upon seeing her leave the room, he would’ve noticed anyway.

“Sure dad.” She muttered entering the living room to get to the kitchen. She saw the Penguin sitting on her couch smiling at her dad. Weird. They looked very strange together, knowing vaguely about their past made it odder. They looked happy though, Barbara hadn’t seen her dad happier in quite a while. Not even with Mum or uncle Harvey.

He looked up and nodded a polite nod at her, “Hi Barbara.” He smiled, she gave an awkward nod back and mumbled “Hi.”

Jim was determined to get them to interact it seemed as he pulled them all to eat lunch in the dining room. “I hope you don’t mind my shitty cooking Oswald,” Penguin laughed and went over to help Jim with the plates, that was weird. Domestic weird.

Barbara was kind of confused. Why were they acting so natural together? Weren’t they tense or anything? She thought her dad hated him just before? Was this what had been building up?

Were they going to be together?

Barbara blanched Penguin as her second dad. Weird thought. Maybe he wasn’t so bad but she didn’t know him, her dad knew him.

She was jumping to conclusions no way was her dad that stupid.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad? She hadn’t seen dad this happy with another person in a long time. He hadn’t even had any other girlfriends after mum. She didn’t even know if he liked guys, not that she really cared about her Dad’s love life.

“So Barbara, what grade are you in now?”

Barbara turned to Penguin, “Grade nine sir.” Jim snorted, “Barbs you don’t have to call him sir.” Barbara was sure she was red from embarrassment, why the hell did dad make her do this. She was normally so good with people. “Jim leave her alone, you’re taller than I thought you would be I have to say.” Oswald smiled.

Her dad laughed, “It’s been a while since then.” Penguin practically squawked, they bickered a bit about mindless things all with big smiles on their faces. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. “While your father sulks about his height, what interesting classes are you taking?”

“They’re all mandatory this year, but I really like computer science. Maths cool too.” This is like when uncle Harvey asked about school, kind of awkward but okay. “Never took computer science but it does sound interesting. Maths, on the other hand, is great, glad someone in this house agrees with me.” He glared at Jim who looked affronted and shrugged awkwardly grinning. 

They ate lunch together, after the initial awkward conversation, their talking became more fluent, Barbara contributed and Oswald joined her usual banter with her father. It was nice. Nicer than expected. Her dad was happy, she was surprisingly happy. She liked talking to Oswald.

No longer the Penguin she supposed hearing her dad call him Oswald so much made her switch internally to his actual name. He stayed late, Barbara left after lunch and a little debate about the quality of actual Penguins with the two and left to her room to pack to go to the manor. But when Bruce came to pick her up, Oswald was still there. He and her Dad were on the couch watching fucking star wars with on running commentary. Her dad liked to talk in movies, it annoyed the shit out of her but Oswald didn’t seem to mind, in fact, he joined in.

They laughed at the same parts, they quoted some lines, they pointed out flaws. She was only standing there for a few minutes and it felt kind of surreal. 

Bruce was standing in the hallway, looking kind of intimidating, as usual, Dick was behind him silently jumping up and down at Barbara’s arrival. Jim stood up quickly and made his way to the door. “Hey, sorry for the short notice.” He smiled

Bruce nodded smiling, “I’ll send her back tomorrow afternoon.” He said. Jim nodded and turned to give his daughter a hug, Barbara protested when he placed a kiss on her forehead. “Don’t cause any trouble, love you, see you tomorrow.”

“Bye Dad, love you too,” She smiled grabbing her bag and skipping past Bruce to Dick.

Jim waved goodbye and went back to the living room, Oswald had his eyes closed and was leaning on the couch. Was he asleep? He looked so small and relaxed, Jim felt his heart explode with new emotions as the sight of a cute harmless Oswald sleeping on his couch flooded his brain.

He knew quite well that the smile forming on his lips wasn’t a good sign for the future, this wasn’t just a, I’m going to tease my friend when I wake him up, this was something else. He chose to ignore it.

“Os?” He mumbled as quiet as he could. Sitting down next to Oswald on the couch, he had paused the movie when Bruce arrived to collect Barbs. “Hey, we can keep watching if you want?” Jim said quietly, Oswald made a little noise in his sleep and then cracked an eye open annoyed. He saw bolt upright upon realising what had happened.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry Jim!” He exclaimed.

“Hey it’s okay Oswald, you seem really tired anyway. I just don’t think my couch is the most comfortable spot.” Jim smiled reassuringly, Oswald really needed to take a rest once in a while. Jim did too, but that wasn’t the point right now.

“I haven’t had much rest recently I suppose. I’ve been busy.”

“We both have, I know it's early but I’m almost ready to pass out too. It's just been such a busy week.”

“Do you want me to go?

“No, not really. I liked today, it’s been. Well, great. I don’t want it to end.” Jim said frankly. Oswald softened when he thought Jim implied he wanted him to leave. He had tensed, god Jim needed to find more ways to reassure him he loves having Oswald around. He liked spending time with him, no matter what the past may make him think.

“We can try and finish The Empire strikes back if you need to sleep again feel free to use the couch. Or me, I just assume the couch is more comfortable.” 

“I don’t doubt you’re very comfortable Jim. How could you put yourself down like that.” Oswald said sarcastically as the robotic voice of Darth Vader started up in the background again and they both turned their attention to the film.

It seemed Oswald was more interested with how comfortable Jim was than he originally thought because Oswald began falling asleep towards the end of the film, just as the iconic ‘I am your father’ line came up and they both quoted it together Oswald let out a huge yawn and began drifting off. Jim only noticed because he spent an absurd amount of time looking at his friend rather than the screen, Oswald’s eyes were droopy and he slouched, his head almost nodded off too.

When Jim felt the pressure of Oswald on his shoulder, he wasn’t surprised. It was comforting to know Oswald trusted him with this, he likes it in fact. Jim didn’t even think to wake Oswald up before he himself fell into a quiet sleep.

He awoke what must’ve been a few hours later to neck cramps and Oswald scrambling off the couch.

“I’m so sorry Jim I didn’t mean to overstep oh god.” He was wide-eyed but had clearly just woken up, Jim felt colder around his middle and his shoulder felt off. Had Oswald been half cuddling him during their weird nap? He hadn’t really been aware.

“What? You didn’t overstep I’m sorry I didn’t wake you that must’ve hurt.” He mumbled stumbling over his words to keep up with his friend’s panicked state. Oswald sighed a breath of relief but still looked something like a deer in the headlights.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable Os.”

“What? You didn’t I was making you-”

“Trust me, the only reason that was bad was because now my neck hurts.” Jim rolled his neck and winced at the tension. Oswald looked like a scared puppy and Jim wanted to pull him back into his arms and lay down and finally have a good night sleep.

“You can stay the night if you want?”

Oswald’s eyes widened a fraction, he looked so frighted and confused and Jim was so tired and confused he felt like crying at the sight. “Okay.”

Jim sighed a breath of what might have been relief, he just wanted Oswald to stay as long as possible now.

He was tired and so was Oswald. Jim dragged himself from the couch and to his room. “I have spare clothes, you can sleep in my bed and I’ll take the couch. I just don’t think driving with that energy level would be a great idea.”

Oswald blushed when Jim handed over an old t-shirt and sweats. He was going to see Oswald in his clothes, his very casual non-formal clothes. Oswald shuffled into the bathroom and Jim got into his normal night clothes too and grabbed a blanket and pillow for the couch. Oswald looked so small in Jim’s clothes, so innocent. Jim gave a small smile at the sight which he would photograph if he could. “I can take the couch, Jim, it’s really no trouble-”

“Just go to sleep Os, it’s okay.”

“Are you sure? Your neck?”

“You’re staying in the bed okay?”

“But Jim.’

“We can share if you’re that determined to have me not sleeping on the couch.”

Jim was tired and not ready to argue, Oswald went bright red and half expected o be fully turned away and rejected, or laughed at, no reply came at all. Jim took that as a sign to lie hesitantly in his own bed. 

Oswald shuffled beside him.

Even with the unfamiliar situation, it didn’t take Jim long to drift off into the best sleep he had in years. Oswald following soon after.

If they drifted closer unconsciously during the night, who was Jim to judge?

**Author's Note:**

> hhh end's a little gay i must say
> 
> Jim's being very gay and very denial.


End file.
